<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy ending by blifuys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480327">happy ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys'>blifuys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30th january, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney World &amp; Disneyland, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is dragged to Disneyworld. Sylvain is pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30th january, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first of my drabble series, where i write one random drabble according to what came on shuffle on my spotify!! for this one, happy ending by svt came on, and y'all it's such a GOOD SONG!!!!</p><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS5mk4HLYZ0">happy ending - svt: click here to give it a listen!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chill bites his nose, cold slicing through the skin of his face while they wait under the cloak of the night sky—little lights in the sky illuminating dark like stars.</p><p>Felix didn’t think he was the Disney-type of guy—he didn’t really care for fairy tales and cartoons. Many times, he’d skipped channels, forcefully stopping whatever random music number ongoing as Sylvain whined.</p><p>“You’re so mean,” His roommate would plop down on the sofa next to him as the redhead pouts, forced to watch whatever peaked Felix’s attention at the moment, “One day, you’ll understand the magic of Disney! Warm up your frozen little heart, you know.”</p><p>“Try me,” Felix would say, rolling his eyes at the thought of <em>enjoying </em>the annoying singing—seriously, a flash mob in the middle of a park wasn’t <em>realistic—</em>“I guarantee you, I will hate your stupid cartoons. I will hate them to my grave.”</p><p>He had underestimated Sylvain, who had a hidden competitive streak under layers of sunshine and ‘simple-mindedness’, like a stupid present unnecessarily wrapped with at least sixteen layers of flashy wrapping paper.</p><p>Which brings him to <em>now</em>, standing in at least three layers of clothing, waiting for… <em>whatever</em> Sylvain had dragged him out for.</p><p>“We <em>can’t</em> miss the fireworks, Fee,” They park themselves against the railing, somehow managing to squeeze past the crowd already collecting around the river, like an ocean beginning to form, “It’s the best part!”</p><p>Felix couldn’t <em>quite</em> say he enjoyed himself. Really, the only highlights of his day had been the surprisingly thrilling roller coaster rides, the feeling of shooting across the sky like a bullet, resulting in a <em>very</em> green Sylvain—hilariously contrasting with the red coral of his hair. Okay, he’s lying. There were many times in his day that he found his lips curling up against his will, many times accompanied with the pounding of his heart in time with the obnoxious music blasting through the park.</p><p>And often, he finds, Sylvain had been the cause of that smile.</p><p>“It’s late,” Felix grumbles, “if we don’t leave soon, we’ll get caught in a jam.”</p><p>“Please, Fee? Just fifteen minutes! If you really hate it by then, we’ll go!”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>The murmur of the crowd grows louder still, and Felix finds himself getting naturally drawn closer and closer to Sylvain. Curse the man and his easy smiles, curse the way his eyes are trained on him—calling him like the warm glow of a light to a moth.</p><p>It seems that they didn’t have to wait long. He very nearly missed it, too distracted by Sylvain and the murmur of the crowd that washes over him like the roar of the ocean crashing against the shore. Without warning, the spark shoots upwards—straight as an arrow, and disappears into the black canvas of the night sky. The light explodes, blooming in the sky like golden flowers, crackling sounds showering over the crowd.</p><p>“Fireworks,” Sylvain mutters, and Felix is close enough to listen from the way he’s squished up against the taller, older man’s side, “Are my favourite thing about Disneyworld.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen a lot of fireworks in my life.” Too little for Felix to count. He barely remembers the last time he’s been to such a grand event like this, with enough people to make him feel suffocated.</p><p>“Really? They kind of remind me of you,” Felix’s eyes widen at Sylvain’s words, and he turns his attention to his companion, “They’re just beautiful, y’know? They start out subtle, but eventually they light up the sky in their own way—like stars.”</p><p>He watches the colours fill up Sylvain’s face—red, blue, gold, green, whites—as he tries his hardest to find the words. Find words to—</p><p>Sylvain turns his face down and looks straight into Felix’s eyes.</p><p>“That’s you, y’know, lighting up my life like the little firework you are.”</p><p>Felix’s heart pounds fast, thrumming against his ribcage like a drum. Sylvain’s close, so close. Their faces are barely inches apart, and he feels the warm breath on this nose and lips, chasing away the cold and replaced with Sylvain’s natural glow.</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Felix grumbles very softly, but he can’t find it in him to look away. He could never look away from Sylvain—to him, he is the brightest spark in his life, “You talk as if you don’t have an effect on me.”</p><p>Sylvain laughs, and the sound fills his chest like water overflowing.</p><p>“Enlighten me, Fee?”</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes, and his hands find the fabric of Sylvain’s shirt. His fists curl the fabric into balls in his hands as he yanks Sylvain down, their lips sealed together like a promise—their feelings exploding like fireworks as light covers them together, in shades of reds, blues, golds, greens and whites.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/nekohmy/status/1222896237289934851">here's</a> the original drabble post on twitter! feel free to scream about sylvix @ me there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>